1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a firmware overwriting method, in particular to a firmware overwriting method in paired use wireless microphone and receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless microphone system, firmware is generally the combination of read-only memory (ROM) and program code installed in non-volatile memory unit to control and drive the wireless microphone and receiver. Nowadays, wireless microphone systems advance at a tremendous pace. Thus, the firmware usually becomes outdated when the customer gets the wireless microphone system. Accordingly, updated firmware is required to fix bugs or add features to the wireless microphone system.
To update firmware, a firmware update file is required to overwrite the old firmware or the firmware with bugs. However, under conventional method for updating firmware, only one wireless microphone or receiver can be updated at a time. Therefore, the time and process required for updating firmware can be long and exhaustive when there are numerous wireless microphones and receivers with various models to be updated. In particular, it would be a logistical nightmare to keep track of which wireless microphone and receiver need to be updated, have already been updated or are compatible with the firmware updated. Thus, under conventional method for updating firmware, maintaining each of the wireless microphone and the receiver updated is very labor intensive and prone to mishandling and human error.
Particularly, in the paired use wireless microphone system, the user or the administrator shall update firmware in each master unit and slave unit of the paired use wireless microphone and receiver, respectively. When there are serious bugs or new features introduced, the great amount of modifications make the old version and the new version of the firmware incompatible with each other. Because of the appearances of each of the wireless microphone and receiver are the same, it is difficult for the user or the administrator to manage or discriminate which Receiver unit or Microphone unit can or cannot be used in pair. Especially, the version of the firmware may be out of control when updating too many times.
In the paired use wireless microphone system, if different versions of firmwares or incompatible firmwares were used in each paired use wireless microphone and receiver, it will not work properly or may have many problems when these paired use wireless microphone and receiver are used in pair, even though the firmware of one of the paired use wireless microphone is newer then that of the receiver. Therefore, the paired use wireless microphone and receiver may not function well unless the paired use wireless microphone and receiver have all new, all old or compatible firmwares.